The Happily Ever After That Was Meant To Be
by pUnKyRoCkEr
Summary: Dating, proposing, planning, wedding, and honeymooning; it's all hard work! But when you go through all of that with your soul mate, you know that at the end of the day, it's all worth it. Besides, Sirius and Remus's arguments are quite entertaining!
1. The Date

DISCLAIMER: We only own the plot, nothing else.

A's/N: This, our fellow readers, is a SHARED story. As in, when you found this, and it said the author is pUnKyRoCkEr, you should know that it should actually say the AUTHORS (emphasis on the s) are Rockin'Rowling, and pUnKyRoCkEr. And so, when you comment or review, we both get it. Kapeesh? Just a little side note, we will refer to ourselves as p, and R.

p: ooooo, when you see something weird in here, it was probably my idea. Don't blame R. Me and R will get angry if you blame her.

R: It's R and _I."_

p: Grrrrrrrrr….

**Chapter 1**

**The Date**

Lily pulled her robes tighter around her and shivered. Dementors, she thought. Well, what else could it be? This was too cold for the middle of March.

Her suspicions were proved right as the sky suddenly turned black. A cold, rattling sound reached her from the left. Something cold swept in her chest, bringing sadness and pain. But of course, Lily Evans knew what to do. She pulled out her wand, and thought only of James as she cried

"Expecto Patronum!"

Her doe leapt out of her wand and charged at the dementors. They scattered and flew back the way they had come.

A few seconds later, the sun shone brightly again and warmth spread from the head to the tips of her fingers and toes. She sighed. Thinking of James was one of her only happy thoughts she had in these dark times. Once again, she drifted off into her secret fantasies about James. Ah, James. The one love her life. She got dizzy just thinking about him. They had been dating for over a year now. In these times, people were getting married left and right because they never knew what was going to happen tomorrow, if their families would be murdered, if they would die themselves, or not. So in a way, Lily was surprised that James hadn't popped the question yet. Nothing compared to his jet black hair which always stood up in the back, and the hazel eyes that sparkled behind his round glasses every time he looked at her. Even from the very beginning, there was always something about him that lured Lily in. She had realized that just a couple of months ago, that if she really did hate James in the beginning, she wouldn't have wasted her time screaming her head off at him every time he touched a nerve. She had liked him the whole time. Of course, James had probably seen right through her, one of the reasons he had never given up on her.

Lily didn't realize where she was until she walked straight into the door of her flat in the heart of London. Stumbling inside, she shook her head to clear the dizziness. She happened to glance at the clock. Shoot! They were supposed to meet each other at Lily's flat in half an hour, and then they were going to have dinner at an Indian restaurant on Charring Cross road.

How could she have forgotten? She'd been excited about this all day. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks because the order had sent James on a mission to trap some forgotten death eaters. At the time, Lily had been worried about James's life. It was such a relief when she heard he'd gotten back.

Hurrying into her bedroom, she opened her closet and searched for something to wear. She definitely couldn't wear dress robes. Should she dress fancy, or just button down casual? But tonight, she just didn't want to be Lily, she wanted to be a little tempting. After much thought, she settled on a black sequined vest over a green v-neck and tight jeans with stilettos. She let her hair down and put some grey eye shadow on. She took a look in the mirror. Perfect. Or as close to perfect as she was ever going to get. She checked the clock again. Three minutes to spare. But James' excitement sometimes got in the way causing him to be early.

Sure enough, the whoosh of the fire place met her ears. She walked into the living room just as James was stepping out of the green. She had to admit he looked pretty hot in muggle clothing. He was wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket over a white button down.

He didn't see her at first. Being the lazy bum he was, he took his jacket of and draped it over the couch.

"Hey." Lily said softly as she moved closer to him. He looked up and a wide smile grew across his face. He closed the distance between them in a few steps around wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her, breathing in her scent deeply. Strong, yet gentle. She felt protected.

"Lily I missed you." He whispered into her hair. Then, almost roughly, he lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. Just like every time they kissed, something electrical ran through them. Lily couldn't help herself. She tangled the fingers of her right hand into the hairs at the nape of his neck. As her fingernails gently teased the soft skin there; James let out a soft moan as he slipped his hand down to the small of her back and pressed her body against his. Lily marveled at the hardness of his chest as she ran her other hand over his perfectly toned abs. Yummy.

In his arms, she felt warm and happy. She smiled as she ran the tip of her tongue over the curve of his lower lip. Bliss, she thought. This must be what heaven is like.

It seemed prudent to just relax and fall all over him. Her mind was screaming "Seduce him!" It probably took Lily's life of magic to stop her from ripping his clothes off right there. James seemed to read her mind.

"Not now, Lily" he grinned, reminding her of her own rule. "We should get going, before somebody streetcrashes the night"

"Sure." Lily mused, remembering what had happened the last time they had been out.

It was very interesting. They had run into Sirius, who was kissing his latest girlfriend in the air on his motorbike. Sirius and his girl had gotten out of control and landed right on the street with a crash.

They continued onto the walkway to charring cross road. James had insisted that they travel the "muggle way" to this exotic restaurant.

Lily had an interesting date. Their waiter couldn't take his eyes off of her. James, noticing this, kissed her on the cheek. The waiter blushed and continued to work. Lily had laughed about it afterward. After dinner, James suddenly became very, very anxious. This behavior was so uncommon that it frightened Lily.

"What's wrong James?" Lily asked, evidently confused.

James turned to look at her. Hazel eyes into green. Lily melted. Sigh.

"Lily, do you know that I love you?" James asked.

"Why yes Potter, you've shown me that you do. One thing though," she added "I love you more".

James's anxiety changed instantly into happiness. His whole body relaxed. There was a spring in his step.

"I thought maybe I should extend a hand of friendship to Petunia" he said.

Lily frowned. Last time, she had been nervous. Her parents, fortunately, had taken a very immediate liking to James. Perhaps, she smiled. He is a charmer. Apparently, Petunia had not, and had taken a sudden excuse from dinner to do homework at Vernon's house.

"I think we should give her some time" Lily finally said, after a while.

James agreed. He dropped her off at her flat and went home to sleep peacefully, knowing that Lily was safe.


	2. Asking Permission IS Best

DISCLAIMER: Isn't it amazing how we still don't own anything?

A's/N:

p: Guess what? R's my bestestest friend in the whole widestest world!

R: Bestestest and widestest aren't words p.

p: YEAH? Well they are now! Cause I just made it up!

R: Mmmmhmmm and I suppose you have your own dictionary full words you just made up?

p: Yup.

R: (Gives p the LOOK)

p: OKAY, FINE! I was WRONG! You were RIGHT! Happy?

R: (giggles) It's good to be the smart one. And must I say that if it weren't for me, p would never have found the courage to co-write such a dangerously romantic story.

p: Finally! Something we can agree on!

Enjoy dear readers!

**Chapter 2**

**Asking Permission Is Best**

The next day, Lily went into James's flat and saw him sleeping on the couch without his shirt. Damn, she thought, he's perfect. He must have been tired. She went into the kitchen and made him eggs and coffee. She was so surprised when someone put their arms around her waist and kissed her on her shoulder.

"Good morning love," James grinned.

Lily gasped "You scared me for a second"

"Darling, you didn't have to make all this" he said, with a rather famished look at the food.

Lily giggled.

"Anyway, I have some errands to run today, so I won't be seeing you. I just got an owl from Dumbledore asking if Frank and I could reinforce charms around the Ministry of Magic's Auror Department office, because owl droppings are everywhere."

Lily agreed and told him that she, too, had to run and do something for the Order.

James gave her a quick kiss and they parted their ways.

She trusts me, he thought, she believed I had to go to the Ministry. The truth was, he wanted to go to visit Mr. and Mrs. Evans again. He wanted to ask for Lily's hand in marriage. Proposal. The thought made him nervous. What if she doesn't say yes? Anyhow, asking wouldn't hurt.

James didn't know if he should call or go over to the Evans house unannounced. He decided that they probably wouldn't appreciate it if he woke them up with the doorbell. He quickly scribbled a note

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Evans,

Would you mind if came over? I haven't visited in a while. So I guess I'll be there in a few minutes. If you don't want me to come, then don't open the door.

Sincerely,

James Potter

Sealing the letter, James attached it to the leg of his tawny owl, Skylark. He gave James a feeble hoot and an affectionate nibble on the ear before spreading his wings and flying out the open window. The only person who would mind the owl was Petunia. And even James couldn't be distracted by her in his state of nervousness. There were butterflies swarming in his stomach and he wasn't even at the Evans house yet. Get a hold of yourself, he thought

He knew that Skylark wouldn't get to Little Winging in less than 30 minutes. So, thanks to nervous syndrome, he attempted to clean up his ever messy flat. Where to start, where to start? He could do some laundry, or clean up the kitchen, or make his bed, but James was sane enough and couldn't think of a good reason to do that. He was going to mess it up again that night. And if Sirius visited soon, he would go into a quite state of shock if he saw a clean flat.

James chuckled to him himself nervously at the thought. Damn, he thought to himself. What was he going to do now? Why so nervous big boy? You love her don't you? And here parents approve of you too, the nagging voice of his sub conscience said. He finally plopped down in front of the telly. He loved muggle morning shows.

He didn't realize what time it was until he happened to glance at his clock after a while. Sh-sugar. He was late. Grabbing a light jacket, he apparated in the front door step of the Evans. He took a deep breath and attempted to stop his hands from shaking as he knocked on the door. It swung open almost immediately by Lily's father.

"James! How great to see you. what brings us this pleasure? Come on in, you must be freezing at this hour in the morning." Lily's father's smile was warm and happy. James never noticed before, but he realized now that Lily had inherited her gorgeous eyes from her dad. They were the same almond shape, the same bright green.

James willingly stepped into the warm and cozy house.

"It's nice to see you to Mr. Evans. Sorry for coming so early. I just need to talk to you guys for only a little while." it seemed like no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide the nervousness from his voice. Mr. Evan's appeared to not notice. They walked into the kitchen with lily's dad sneaking glances at James.

"James ,dear! It's been so long!" Mrs. Evans stepped forward and gave James a great motherly hug.

James nervously grinned at the red headed woman that looked so much like his favourite witch in the world.. They all sat down at the kitchen table and the woman of the house set down tea and biscuits.

Lily's parents grinned sneakily at each other.

"So, James, how's Sirius doing? From what I can tell, that man seems to drive you up the wall every time I see him with you." Mrs. Evans asked with quite a mild tone of interest.

James laughed. It was a nervous sound. "Actually, Sirius is doing great. At least, I think he is. He has a new girl that he keeps chasing after and I actually haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh. Well, that's interesting." She answered with her eyes twinkling. "Very interesting indeed."

"Uh, son, how about going for a walk with me in the garden?" Mr. Evan's said rather hurriedly. Probably to stop his wife from saying anything embarrassing.

James willingly followed his maybe-father-in-law-to-be out into their garden. He actually didn't want to know what Mrs. Evans was thinking. The Evans truly did have a beautiful garden. They had put a patio in the middle of four towering spruce trees, and a stone path circling the centre of the garden, great for a walk and gorgeous flower beds to look at. They had a pond with lilies.

As they walked in silence in the beginning, Lily's father stopped suddenly next to bed of lilies.

"I can't believe my little flower is growing up" he whispered to himself, looking at the pond.

Then he turned around to James.

"You know son, I felt the same way when I wanted to ask my in laws for permission. You know," he said with a wink. "the same thing you're trying to do now."

James was in shock. "how-how did you know I was planning on proposing?" he stuttered

"Well, I too was nervous to the point of breakdown, I was also stuttering and most importantly, I was talking faster than I ever had in my life. Besides, I've seen you too together and you just seem so much in love. I'm actually quite surprised that you didn't do this sooner."

"So, you agree with me in all of this? You accept my request?" James didn't know why he was being so formal all of a sudden. Probably the nerves were acting up again.

"If I didn't would I be smiling right now?"

They both laughed. Suddenly, the butterflies in his stomach were gone, and his heart skipped a beat as he visualized his future with Lily. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. BLISS.

"Wait. What about Mrs. Evans? Does she think it's a good idea?" uh oh. Some of the butterflies were returning.

"She realized what was going on the moment your letter arrived. Of course she wants you two to be together. Did you know everytime she sees you two so much as smile at each other she just about chokes up with satisfaction?"

"No, I didn't know that actually. But now I better start planning what to do later on. Don't want my proposal to be as corny as it is on the telly."

They were both laughing as they returned into the kitchen.

"Well, I better get going, thanks for having me over Mr. and Mrs. Evans. It was fun."

"No problem dear. You should come over more often." Lily's mom hugged him again.

"Have fun planning son. And I really meant the son part this time." Lily's father said as he shook James's hand goodbye.

And with that James apparated.

Later that day, James was in diagon alley shopping for a wedding ring for Lily. He didn't remember ever being happier in his life. He was finally going to marry the woman he loved. Well, if she accepted. He was pretty sure she would though. After all, he wasn't the one who had trouble keeping to his own rule. Sigh. Lily, being the very proper woman she is, had enforced a rule that they couldn't make love until they were married. Obviously, last night Lily had needed James to remind her of the single and solitary rule of their relationship. James wondered where he would be now if he hadn't stopped Lily the night before. Option 1: they would have made love without going to the restaurant, and everything would have been perfect. Option 2: they would've made love and Lilly later on would have gotten pissed because James didn't stop her. James preferred option 1, and although he loved Lily to death, he knew that she could be a little stubborn sometimes.

At the jewelers, James picked out the perfect ring. It was a white gold band with a princess cut white diamond. He asked the jeweler to engrave three powerful words in the band. I love you. Simple, yet elegant for Lily. She would love it. Especially the little surprise on the inside.

With the ring in his pocket, he went over to Lily's flat. He needed to plan the location for the scene tonight. It was after four o'clock and she should be home by now.

When he got there, Lily was reading a book on the couch. she didn't notice him at first until he crept up right behind her a covered up her eyes with his hands.

She let out a little shriek while James laughed. She couldn't believe it. Did that man actually enjoy scaring the c-carrots out of her?

"James, I thought I told you not to do that!" but she laughed with him as he uncovered he eyes and spun her around on the couch so that he faced him.

"how was your day?" he breathed inching closer.

"Very uninteresting." She whispered. She was starting to lose her train of thought. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She couldn't even remember her own name.

"Oh?" and then his lips were on hers, and she melted. She immediately forgave him for jumping her twice in a day. James could be so sexy sometimes, even when his hazel eyes were closed.

She cupped his face in her hands, and pressed up against him. Her breathing quickened as his hands slipped down her body and held on to her hips. She was going to melt and turn to goo soon, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the way his lips moved with hers, and his warm and strong body that she could feel through her light sweater. he made her just want to-

He pulled away, but still held on to her as his eyes twinkled mischievously. Lily pouted.

He laughed. "Too bad love. You're the one who thought of that rule in the first place."

She grumbled against his neck. "But you're the one who agreed to it."

"But if I didn't, you would have given me a serious groin injury. And I don't want that, and I'm sure neither do you." he pointed out.

She sighed. She hated it when he was right.

"Actually sweetheart, I should really get going. How about a walk in the park tonight?"

"The one close to your flat?" she loved that park.

"Yes."

"Perfect. What time?"

"Six thirty I guess"

"See you tonight" she kissed him good-bye.


	3. The Big Question

DISCLAIMER: We still don't own anything, but oh how we wish we did.

A's/N: Here's another chapter dear readers!

R: It's also very fluffy.

p: Oh yes! I forgot about that! But don't worry; the fluff is only about 3,623 words!

R: You counted?

p: Yes, 'cause I have no life.

R: You really need to get one.

p: Yes, well my parents don't give me any freedom. They think I'm already too much of a rebellious teenager. You know, my mom almost blew the roof of the house when I told her I wanted multiple ear piercings.

R: What next? Blue hair and tattoos?

p: Great idea!...I'll move our before I get the tattoos though, so my dad can't kick me out.

R: …..sometimes, I wonder how I've put with you for the past five years.

P: Hehehehehehehehe…you'll have to put up with me for much. Much longer, dear R. Anyways, enjoy, and review people! We need your opinions!

**Chapter 3**

**The Big Question**

"What the- I ditched the best kisser in the world just for this? Come on Prongs! Use some of your imagination! Why do I always need to think up all of the genius plans?" two hours later had found Sirius yelling at James in his flat.

"Because you're the genius." James said in an attempt to soften up his best friend. "Besides, it's payback for helping you fix your bike after the –ahem- streetcrash accident."

Colour flamed Sirius's cheeks. In Sirius's point of view, that oh so funny accident, had been one of the most embarrassing things he had ever done.

"Fine, fine" he grumbled. Anything to get James to lay off him. "What's the setting?"

"The park couple blocks from here where we like to take walks. What should I say to her?"

"Hold on. Let me think." Sirius pondered for a moment.

" I got it! Lily, love! I promise to love you forever! Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Sirius said in a very girly tone clutching his heart with both hands.

"No, seriously Padfoot. This isn't some muggle movie from the 1930's. This is for real."

"Fine! Excuse me for trying to spice up both your memories when you're old and grey! How about this, Lily will you marry me?" this time he said it in the most monotone voice James had ever heard.

"No! Then I'll sound like I'm being tortured to do it! Never mind. You're no help. Get back to your girl before I make you."

"Will do mate! Good luck tonight!" and with that Sirius apparated.

James sighed. Sometimes Sirius was the best person in the world, but at times he was totally useless. Actually, if Remus wasn't on a mission for the order right now, he wouldn't have asked Sirius at all. Sigh. Why did his furry little friend have to be away at the time when he most needed him? Suddenly, it dawned on him. The perfect way.

Lily rushed to get dressed. She had lost track of time. Again. This time, she decided to wear the bright green v-neck blouse that James loved to see her wear with hip hugging black jeans and her black pumps.

Make-up on, she rushed to the fire place to get to James's house.

James was happy and nervous at the same time. He's gotten approval from both his and Lily's parents. He was determined to make this a night to remember.

The whoosh of the fireplace called James back to the real world from his fantasies.

Lily was wearing the green blouse he loved to see her wear, but she knew that. What she didn't know was that she was also wearing his favorite jeans. He loved the way they hugged her hips, showing off her sexy figure. Sigh.

"Hi Lily "James greeted her. "How are you?" he said not even touching her.

"Um, okay, I guess. James, er, how do you do?" Lily said with a grin. "Why so formal?"

"Me? Formal? Blimey, w-what? I'm not formal! Am I?" James spluttered.

"No you're not James, relax" Lily reassured him, patting his arm. James flinched at her touch.

She gave him an odd look.

"Lily, we need to talk, um, can we go for a walk?" James asked

"The usual place? Sure. What's wrong?" Lily wondered out loud.

The "usual place" had been their code name for a path. This path let moonlight shine in at night and opened to a garden with many flowers. It really was romantic.

He replied with a yes.

It never dawned on her before. He was wearing dress robes. Very formal dress robes. What was going on? Did he want to tell her that they would soon be apart? The thought worried her. Maybe he had found someone else. Her worries increased. James sensed this, and casually put his arm around her and kissed her hair.

"Don't worry my love, it's nothing bad".

They had come to the garden. It was even more beautiful at night. They walked around until they came to the very center of the garden. With a flick of his wand, hundreds of candles appeared and floated above them.

Then, Lily knew what was going to happen before it did. James bent down in one knee, and pulled out a ring.

"Dearest, I love you more than anything in the world. You are more beautiful than the stars, the moon, every flower, and every veela. Lily Evans, will you marry me?" James proposed.

Lily burst into tears. James's look of love was replaced with horror.

"On the other hand, maybe we could – " His sentence was cut off by a shriek from Lily.

"Yes, James Potter, yes yes YES, I will marry you!" She screamed in ecstasy.

Then, without warning, she jumped on him, knocking them both onto the soft grass, and kissed him as she straddled his hips with her own.. This kiss was different than all the others she'd had given him. Those ones were merely 'I love you' kisses. This one, was full of joy and wanting.

James realized, in those thirty seconds, he had given Lily the thing that she had most wanted. He pulled away, but didn't let go of her, as he sat up and curled her on his lap.

"So, how about that ring?" he whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"That would be nice."

Grinning, he felt around in the grass for the ring that Lily had knocked out of his hand when she jumped on him.

Finally, his hands caught the soft velvet of the box. He opened it, and took the ring as Lily extended her left hand toward him.

Taking her hand, he slipped the ring onto her fourth finger. The diamond shone very feebly in the half moon light. It looked gorgeous on her. Looking up, he saw something in the bright green eyes that had lured him in from the moment he laid eyes in her. It was an intense blazing light; something he had never seen before, but it was totally seductive. She rose, pulling him up with her, her eyes never leaving his. Keeping their hands interlocked, without warning, she spun on the spot and apparated, taking him with her.

They appeared in James's flat. James looked at her in shock, not knowing what was going on.

She whirled on him, and grabbed his neck as she pulled his face to hers without any warning and kissed him urgently. If only he understood her need for him at that moment, if only he knew.

James felt the cool, hard band of her engagement ring on his cheek as she cupped his face with her left hand. With the other hand, grabbed the collar of his dress robes and started unbuttoning it. Ah, so this was what that look was all about.

He pulled away for a second, grinning.

"Lily, your rule remember?" he reminded her.

She glared at him. "oh screw the fucking rule!" she growled.

James leaned in and nuzzled her neck "Oh, so that's how you want it to be." He whispered. His voice had turned deep and husky.

"yes. It's exactly what I want" Lily whispered with pleading eyes.

James grinned evilly. He swept her up in his arms and almost ran to his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed kissed up and down her neck while he unbuttoned her blouse. Lily waved her wand, in a peculiar motion that he didn't recognize. He pondered on it for a couple of seconds, until Lily did something really mean.

Moaning her name, he flicked his wand, and out went the lights.

That night, was bliss, heaven, anything good, because Hogwarts' "Golden Couple" finally announced their love for each other without saying a word, but in a way that was purely physical.

James woke up the next morning very early. He looked at Lily sleeping peacefully beside him and thought about how perfect she was. There was a small smile on her rosy lips. James wondered if she was dreaming about him. Proving his suspicions correct, she sighed, and muttered his name a couple of times. He grinned. She truly did love him. He went into a small state of shock as she tried to roll over, but due to the way there bodies were still ah-connected, she was not successful. And then he realized where he was. He remembered. Last night had been so much fun. He had never loved her more. He sighed as he slipped out of her.

And then it hit him.

SHE MIGHT BE PREGNANT! He panicked. I just broke her most important rule! What will I... how in the...who should I... SHIT!

So finally, James decided that it would be best to keep her happy and slipped on his trousers and then got up to make breakfast. It all looked really very easy, flipping and turning those muggle switches. But when James got to the stove, one look and he decided to just use a simple heating charm to make pancakes, which, James thought, was so much easier.

At the end of one hour, James had made 30 pancakes, 10 assorted muffins, and various types of juice, salad, bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs and many more breakfast items. After all, he had read somewhere that pregnant women eat a lot. Would this be enough?

Still, it was best to make more. So, once again, he started to make another 5 muffins. A hand slipped around his eyes and he jumped with freight. Did that lady really enjoy scaring the carrots out of him?

And there she was, standing there, beaming and trying not to laugh. She looked too pretty in the morning just wearing a great big Hogwarts t-shirt that looked suspiciously familiar to the one he "lost" last year at school.

He smiled at her, and then suddenly remember what he had done last night, fear returned to his eyes. Women were so daunting sometimes.

"What's this all about?" Lily asked, with a gleam in her eye.

"Nothing, really, I j-just felt like... like I should do something n-nice for you" he stammered.

Then, he took her hand and led her to the loveseat.

James took a deep breath and asked. "How do you feel?"

Lily looked into his worried hazel eyes for a moment. Then her eyes went wide.

She took a step back from him. "You regret last night don't you?" she whispered

"Bloody hell! Of course I don't regret it! Who would? Last night was- the best night of my life Lily, you have to understand that!"

Her face cleared of rejection only to be placed with confusion.

"So what's all this about?"

"Well, I- see- we didn't really er- use um, protection?" he ended in a whisper.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his naked waist.

"James, love, I'm not pregnant you know. I did use a birth control charm."

James's whole body relaxed. And he kissed her.

When she broke away, she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"But if I was, you know- pregnant," she paused. "Would you be disappointed?"

James thought about it.

He imagined Lily's body, round and glowing with a baby-his baby. He would put his hand on her belly, and wait for the unborn child to kick. Later, he would hold the tiny baby in his hand, the baby that would have Lily's eyes and his terrible eyesight.

"James?" Lily brought him out of his daydreams of being a father.

He ducked his head, and kissed down her neck and back up to her ear before nibbling on her earlobe and whispering, "No, I wouldn't be disappointed at all."

Lily sighed, with turned quickly into a moan as James started kissing down her neck again before sucking on her pulse point, leaving a little hickey .

He pulled back before they got carried away and grinned.

"Just out of curiosity, is that my shirt you're wearing?"

Lily looked down and blushed.

"Yes." She squeaked. "I stole a lot of your shirts last year. The smell of you on them helped calm me down at night." She buried her head in his chest out of embarrassment.

James laughed. "I smell that good eh?"

She giggled. "Like a Quidditch pitch and this husky man smell." She paused. "I love it." She added seductively.

He hugged her close as she traced circles on his bare chest and going downwards toward his navel then back upwards again.

"James?"

"Mmmmmmm?" he was too busy enjoying the feel of her fingers on his skin.

"It's Sunday."

"And?" he challenged.

"No work, and the Order meeting isn't until seven."

He laughed her laugh. The one that he didn't dare do for anyone else. The deep, husky sound sent shivers running down Lily's spine.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know, but it probably involves the couch." Then, without warning she jumped on him like last night, only this time, she went straight for the buttons of his trousers…

"Lily?" James asked a while later.

"Mmmmm?" Lily was obviously still in bliss after what they had been doing all morning and afternoon.

"It's a quarter to six. Don't you think we should stop?"

"Mmmmm, what do you think Mr. Potter? Hungry for dinner again?"

"Uh not really, wait as a matter of a fact I am. But that's beside the point. The meeting tonight remember?"

"Hmmmmmm?"

"The meeting of the ORDER OF PHOENIX tonight at seven?"

Lily looked at him blankly for a second.

"MERLIN'S PANTS!" she shrieked.

She jumped up off of him and started to run around his flat in hysterics.

James smiled as he sighed.

Now, he'd seen her do this many, many, many times before, but she'd never done it wearing only her birthday suit. It was quite entertaining actually.

She stopped in front of the couch with one of his towels draped over her arm and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you smirking at?"

"You're running around the room stalkers love." He paused and turned his head to the side. "I actually quite like the view from here." He murmured.

"James!" she threw a pair of black lace panties that were on the floor at his head.

Unfortunately, James, who had the skill of a seeker, caught them with one hand almost lazily.

With a strange gleam in his eye, he hugged the panties close and growled. "Mine."

Lily bit her lip. If only he knew what his actions were doing to her.

She walked and leaned forward until she was centimeters from his face.

"I'll make you a deal. Give me back my panties, and I'll give you a shower." She whispered.

He pouted. "Can't I keep them?"

He looked so adorable when he pouted.

"Fine." Lily grumbled.

He grinned and got up and stretched.

Lily had to bite back a scream as his muscles rippled when he moved like that.

She sighed as she turned around and made her way to his bathroom.

He slipped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her close.

"I'll obey your every wish in the shower if you hand over your red lace knickers too."

"But wouldn't you like them better if they were actually on me?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes I would." He had a dazed look on his face.

"Tell you what. I'll keep the red ones for your own good, but I'll give you the matching bra for the one in your hand if you still obey my every wish."

His eyes lit up.

Giggling, she picked the bra in question off of the floor and handed it over to him as she kissed his cheek.

He hugged the objects close as if they were a teddy bear.

Lily took his hand and led him on.

"Now about that shower….."

At around six-forty five, after Lily running to her own flat to get her clothes, both were ready in casual button downs and jeans.

"Ready?" James asked Lily holding out his hand for her.

She nodded but then pulled his hand. "Wait. We tell everyone right? About this?" She held up her left hand, on which her ring shone feebly.

"Sure. Whatever you want love." James pecked her on the lips.

She grinned, and turned on the spot, taking James with her.

They apparated in Sirius's flat, where they had held their last few meetings, this would probably be their last here. They had to keep changing the Head Quarters every few months, for fear of the Death Eaters finding their locations.

Most people were already there, just waiting for a few more people like the oh so "punctual" Sarah Demos.

Everyone either waved or shouted their greetings as Lily and James came into view.

They both waved back and sat on one of the many couches that Sirius had conjured up for the meeting, just as so said Sarah Demos appeared.

"Hi everyone." She said as though she owned the place.

She strutted to the one of the couches like the bimbo she was and by such a coincidence, landing on the one closest to James and Lily.

"Hi James." She smiled what was probably supposed to be a sexy smile.

He turned his head to look at her and simply nodded.

He turned his head back to put his head on Lily's shoulder.

Lily smiled and ran her hand through his soft, ebony locks.

She looked up a saw Sarah glaring at her.

She grinned back.

Sarah had been chasing after James since the middle of their sixth year at Hogwarts, just as Lily had begun to develop feelings for James too.

Of course, he never paid any attention to her; he only had eyes for the fiery red-head with the emerald green eyes.

But once Lily and James had started dating, she had taken on an immense dislike for Lily.

And to this day, she was still trying to grab his attention.

Poor girl. Lily wondered what she would do when she found out about their engagement.

"Ahem."

Albus Dumbledore had stood up from his seat.

"May I have your attention please? First of all, I would like to thank you for attending this meeting as it is Sunday, and I'm sure some of you would like to be elsewhere….."

James shifted in his seat and smiled nervously as Dumbledore's blue twinkling eyes settled on him, then on the simple band on Lily's finger, and smiled joyously.

"Now, to get straight to the point, I must inform you that a certain Bellatrix Lestrange," Sirius stiffened in anger as he said this; Bellatrix was his cousin after all. "And companion Death Eaters Mulciber and Avery have been trying to attack Hogsmeade for the past few weeks, but cannot due to the protective spells that have been placed there by myself, and certain spy of mine has told me that they plan to attack again in the upcoming week, and as my protective spells can only hold for so long…"

The meeting continued like that for a couple more hours, until Dumbledore finally said,

"Well that is all, I'm sure Mr. Black has a couple of cups of tea he can offer us…"

As everyone stood up to get themselves a biscuit or a cup of coffee, Sirius and Marlene McKinnon (an old friend of Lily's) approached them from different angles.

"So Prongs," started to say, but was interrupted by a loud squeal from Marlene.

"Lily! Is that and engagement ring I see? Why didn't you tell me?" she shouted so loud Lily wouldn't be surprised if people in Australia couldn't hear her.

Everyone's heads snapped up in their direction.

"Marlene, was that really necessary? We were going to announce it ourselves!"

"So are you getting married to James, Lily, or what?" someone shouted from across the room.

A smile grew on her face as she said, "Yeah, we're getting married."

The room exploded in cheers and shouts. This was one happy moment in these dark times, and everyone wanted to celebrate.

"Oh Prongsie, I didn't know you had it in you!" Sirius cried as he hugged in best friend, much to the embarrassment of James.

Marlene, well she was beside herself in excitement, practically jumping up and down in joy.

"Lily!"

Alice Longbottom, who had gotten married to Frank just a couple of months before, came running at Lily and threw her arms around her neck as she hugged her closest friend close.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew this was going to happen sometime soon! When's the date Lily Pad?" she screamed

Lily smiled over at James, who returned it back. They had discussed this earlier today, and had decided that the sooner, the better.

"We decided, sometime in August, that way, the weather will be warm and the sooner the better right?"

Alice grinned back. "It's the perfect time."

Over Alice's shoulder, Lily spotted Dumbledore, the man who had seen most of the people in this room grow up before his very eyes, the man that was both kind and wise, the man who told her once to give James a chance. He was smiling with tears streaming down his face. Tears of happiness and joy, as if the prophesy of Lily and James' life had been truly fulfilled now.

But in the midst of all the joy and celebration, there was one person with a stony expression on her face.

But who was it?

Why, Sarah Demos of course.


	4. Starting to Plan

DISCLAIMER: We STILL own nothing!

A's/N:

p: Another chapter dear readers!

R: Well aren't you a little enthusiastic today.

p: Well aren't you a little grumpy today.

R: Argh, you caught me.

p: Hehehehehehehe, happy reading!

**Chapter 4**

**Starting to Plan**

"I'm glad everyone approved of us" James grinned as he was moving one of the many books in his flat.

"Yes, me too" Lily agreed, but she still couldn't help pondering over the fact that Sarah had disapproved.

One person couldn't make all the difference. Besides, James hadn't noticed that Sarah was jealous, so, all was well. After all, all is fair in love and war. Isn't that what they say? Screw her.

Lily looked around James' sitting room. It looked like something out of eighteenth century Europe. There were plush loveseats and winged armchairs in deep reds and rich golds. The walls of the room were covered with dark floor ceiling bookshelves that were full to bursting with books. Each of these bookshelves had those sliding ladders to reach the top shelves. Around the room were little tables meant for lamps, but those were filled with books too. The two unoccupied walls were filled with pictures from their Hogwarts days.

A familiar looking book lying on the arm rest of one of the armchairs caught Lily's eye. It was small, black, and had a single red rose on the front.

Lily rushed toward it, and picked it up. She grinned as she read the familiar words of the title.

"Who could've guessed that Hogwarts' star seeker and back to back Quidditch captain reads Shakespeare? Romeo and Juliet, no less." Lily waved the book around.

James looked up from flipping through Quidditch Through the Ages. A light blush crept across his cheeks.

"Well-um-you see, I a-er," He stammered. "And- yes! Yes! I read Shakespeare! I read Romeo and Juliet! Now stop torturing me with those eyes of yours!" He finished in a rush.

Lily's grin grew wider, and she laughed quietly.

She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around James.

"You know, I find the fact that you read romantic tragedies to be a bit of a-what do you call it? A turn-on."

"Really?" He perked up instantly.

"Mmmmhmmm." She laid her head against her chest.

He bent his head and whispered in her ear, "One fairer than my love? The all seeing sun ne'er saw her match since first the world begun."

She sighed happily. "Romeo and Juliet. Act one, scene two."

"I thought it was in act two."

"Nope."

"Yes it was."

"Uh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Uh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Uh uh."

"Uh uh."

"Uh huh- darn it." Lily caught herself after the words slipped out.

James laughed.

The clock chimed noon and the doorbell rang.

Give it to Mr. and Mrs. Evans to be so precise. At least now James knew why Lily was never late. Today, the Evans were meeting with the Potter's to start planning the wedding.

Since the Potters lived in the wizarding world, James and Lily had decided to invite them over for lunch then take them over to the Potter's house.

Lily welcomed them in. She hugged her father and kissed her mother. James shook hands with Mr. Evans and was engulfed in a very motherly hug by Mrs. Evans.

"So, I see that someone other than Lily likes reading!" she exclaimed as she finally let go of James. (as she was an avid reader herself).

"Fascinating" Mr. Evans said as he picked up a book about Defense Against the Dark Arts and flipped through the moving pictures.

"Oh, look Rose, the pictures are _moving! _And there's red light shooting from the end of a wand!" Mr. Evans said to his wife.

"Oh really?" She walked over to her husband and looked over his shoulder at the book.

The Evans spent a good minute looking at the moving pictures on the book and then looked up at James

"How on earth do these pictures...?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Magic" Lily and James replied together with a smile.

Then everyone sat down and had the sandwiches Lily had made.

James and Lily had decided it was best to use the floo network, rather than introduce Lily's parents to the horrifying first time experience of apparating or broomsticks.

"Alright, mum, dad, when I throw this powder in the fire, step in it and say clearly 'Potter Manor' then keep your elbows tucked in and don't enter any other rooms other than our destination. Alright?" Lily said, searching for the pot of floo powder.

"We're going to go in the fire? But we'll burn up like sausages set too long on the frying pan!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed.

Lily's father laughed.

'It's magical fire, remember Rose? It can't possibly hurt us."

"That's right." James agreed.

Lily threw a handful of powder into the fire, and it suddenly turned a bright emerald green.

"Watch, me mum, then follow what I do."

Lily stepped into the green flames, and said clearly "Potter Manor!" And with that she disappeared in a whirl of red hair.

"Right." James said. "Now, do exactly what she did, and I'll follow you both."

Before long, both muggles were gone in a whirl of flame.

James followed them.

He closed his eyes as he whirled through a tunnel of fireplaces and family rooms.

At last, he flew into the parlor of his childhood.

Repeat: flew, not landed. To be precise, he flew right past Lily, who was helping her dad up, and her Mrs. Evans who was dusting herself off.

He crashed right into a side table, causing a magnificent silver vase to topple off break cleanly into two.

"Oh no," He groaned as he heard the sound of the vase breaking. "Mum's gonna kill me." He muttered.

"JAMES! DID YOU BREAK MY VASE AGAIN?" A woman's voice shrieked.

"He broke the vase again?" A humored and deeper voice answered.

Lily walked across the room, trying to contain her laughter, as she helped James up, who was still rubbing his head from the pain of the impact.

Mr. Evans had a confused look on his face. "How do you break a vase twice?" he asked his wife.

"They're magic remember?" She nudged him with her elbow, winking.

Two people entered the parlor.

One, a tall, lean man with James' untamable hair and glasses, came in with a skip in his step wearing a formal collared shirt and black running shorts, and James' mother, with curly brown hair and kind eyes practically had to run to keep up with her husband's long legs. She, was wearing a long tank top over what looked like jean overall's four sizes too big.

"We dressed in muggle clothing" Mr. Potter said proudly.

"I can see that dad. " James said trying not to laugh at the look on the Evan's face.

"Ah, Lily dear!" Mr. Potter said to Lily. "Long time no see! And these are you parents? How nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Evans! Do come in! Ever tried butterbeer before? It's absolutely splendid! Delectable! Deli-"

"Dear, do you mind not showing off your talking abilities just now? Thank you!" James' mother cut him off as she fixed the vase James had broken multiple times with the flick of her wand.

"This way please! Now, don't wander off! Right to the smaller family room! It's much cozier there!" She continued.

As they entered the huge room, Mr. Evans whispered to his wife, "This is the SMALL family room?"

James' parents turned out to be a lively couple. They would joke, laugh, and make fun of each other just for the fun of it, which pretty much made up for their weird clothing.

Mrs. Potter brought in butterbeer, much to the delight of her husband, and then they started to plan. Well, the woman did, because Mr. Evans was too busy trying to explain exactly how a 'fellytone' worked, and James and his father were too confused to think about anything else.

"So it works without magic? Weird!" James once said.

A little while later, the mums asked Lily, "Lily darling, who do you want to be your bridesmaids?"

Lily, who was sitting on the couch opposite, rattled off, "Alice Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon, and Mary McDonald."

"That's all dear?" Mrs. Potter asked, jotting down notes, while Lily's mom kept her eye on the magnificent peacock feather quill scratching its way across another parchment.

"Mmmmm, "Lily bit her lip. "Alright, you got me; I want Sirius to be the maid of honor."

Everyone roared with laughter at that one. "Oh, he's not going to like that," Mr. Potter said wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

After another little while, after discussing everything from the seating arrangements to the flowers on the groomsmen's lapels, James was starting to get bored.

Mrs. Potter, sensing this, said "James, darling, why don't you send an owl to Sirius, saying you might be a little late at the Quidditch pitch?"

"What's Quidditch?" Lily's mother asked.

"Oh," James said. "It's our sport. It's played on flying broomsticks."

"AHA!" shouted Mr. Evans "I knew witches rode broomsticks!"

"There are other sticks witches ride as well" murmured Lily to James.

"That's not all Ernest" Mr. Potter said "There's a ton of other stuff that's true as well".

And then the older men continued discussing what myth was, and what was reality when it came to magic.

But they all soon had to part their ways, as James was playing Quidditch with Sirius, and the Evans were going to dinner for family night out. (Including Petunia).


	5. Prevenings and Dresses

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing.

A's/N: Hmmmmmm, this should be an interesting chapter.

R: A great big thank you to whoever reviewed. I love you all for your constructive criticism. For constructive criticism makes an author very productive. So, once again, thank you.

p: Yeah!...I think…and all credits of prevening go to The Big Bang Theory.

Enjoy! And HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!

**Chapter 6**

**Prevenings and Dresses**

"ALICE! MARY! MARLENE!" squealed Lily and she gave them all a hug as they met in a café.

"Lils! Great day for dress shopping isn't it?" Mary grinned.

"Sure is."

"So, Marlene, how's Sirius doing?" Alice said as she poured milk in her tea.

"Oh, you know, Sirius is doing what Sirius does. Goofing around, obsessing over his motorcycle, at least, I think that's what it's called."

"Is it fixed after the a little ah-" Lily grinned.

"Wha- oh, oh yes." Marlene said, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks.

They all laughed. Word of the little streetcrash accident had spread like wildfire between the Order members, all thanks to a certain James Potter.

"Ah, c'mon Marlene, it wasn't that bad!" Alice said.

"Oh really?" Marlene raised an eyebrow, and blew a strand of her dark hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, well, it's not like he's gonna ditch you for it. I mean, you're the longest he's ever dated anyone. He must seriously like you."

"Really?"

"Duh. It's so obvious; I'm shocked that you actually haven't figured that out yet."

"Oh shut up Alice." Marlene said, the blush on her cheeks was red, but her eyes were sparkling.

"So Lily, how's James?" Alice asked, setting down her teacup.

"He's fine, working on Auror training." Lily said looking down at her teacup.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Mary asked.

Lily bit her lip. "Sometimes, I just get so scared….. I hate how everything's changing. I just… I don't know. He's so perfect for me I'm afraid that one day I might lose him to those death eaters."

They all nodded sympathetically.

"Don't worry, James is more than a match for just any death eaters" Alice said.

"Yes, and he's also got a great boy ass."

"MARY!" Three ladies shrieked.

"What?" She asked with a sneaky look on her face. "So does Sirius, but don't worry, I can't possibly think about having any feelings for those two with the looks Lily and Marlene are giving me right now. Besides, I'm just pointing it out. Like for example, Dumbledore's hair was _hot _before it went silver, and you don't see me chasing after him." She snatched the last biscuit from the platter.

"Yes, but Dumbledore's old."

"And James and Sirius are taken. So, in the end it doesn't make any difference."

"Mary, you are one _weird _witch." Lily said.

"How so?"

"Because you got this picture in my head of Dumbledore as a young man, and James and Sirius as old. And it's quite scary."

"Why? You'll probably look back in your photo album sixty years from now, look at pictures of James as a young man, and say 'See Molly, this was grandpa sixty years ago. Isn't that scary when you compare him to the grandpa you know today?'"

They all laughed.

"Sixty years is a long time Mary, who knows if we'll even survive until then?" Lily said.

"Why wouldn't you? I mean, how long can You-Know-Who possibly rule the wizarding world? Everything has a peak, eventually it has to fall back down."

"Yes, but, after you fall down, you get back up." Marlene said.

Mary shrugged. "Humans generally have only one life. We're not cats."

Lily smiled. "C'mon, let's go search for the perfect wedding dress."

"Yippee!" Mary clapped her hands almost knocking her chair over as she stood up violently. "I was thinking plunging neckline, tight to the knees with a two foot train, and on the day of the wedding, you don't let James so much as _touch _you! Oh, it'll be _torture _for him!"

"Mary, this is a wedding, not a muggle strip club." Lily said rolling her eyes as they got up and started down the street to Madam Malkin's Wedding Emporium.

"A strip club? What's that?" Mary said.

"It's a type of pub involving alcohol, seductive music, and women stripping and erotically dancing on a stage."

"Do the women get payed?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"Girls, let's go perform. We got moves." She said, swinging her hips.

Lily laughed. "Yes, and wait 'till Frank find out he's not the only one seeing his wife's body."

"On second thought, Frank is worth more than a handful of Galleons."

"Pounds."

"What?"

"It's muggle currency. They use Pounds instead of Galleons."

"Oh."

Soon they were engulfed in the white satin and lace of Madame Malkin's Wedding Emporium.

There were dresses EVERYWHERE.

There were short ones, extra-long ones, lace ones, silk ones, beaded ones, plain ones, strapless ones, even dresses that turned different colors depending on your mood. And um…. there was quite A LOT of lingerie. Hundreds and hundreds of them. Everywhere. It was slightly overwhelming.

"What's all the lingerie for?"

"To wear under you dress." An excited Alice said.

"Why?"

"For ah- you know, the wedding night." Mary smiled.

"I'm scared" Lily said. This was making her nervous.

Mary, Marlene and Alice grinned. This was going to be a fun filled day.

"Oh look!" Marlene said running over to the bridesmaid's section. "We need to find a colour that'll look good on all three of us, don't you think? And pink is _so _not my colour." She said, gesturing to her olive toned skin.

****** Meanwhile******

The marauders were having a nice video gaming session. Mind you, we're talking magic video gaming session.

Yes, this was Call of Duty: Modern Warfare – MAGIC STYLE.

Peter was fumbling with his wand while Sirius belted out curse after curse at the holographic screen. James and Remus were shooting a bunch of bad guys with snipers.

This was your typical Marauder afternoon, or shall we say "prevening" as Remus described it. As Remus said "Prevening – the time between afternoon and evening where people have nothing to do". So, this was your typical prevening."

"OH YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU LOUSY DEATH EATER!" Sirius yelled as he blasted a bad guy with a swish of his gun.

"Oh no!" James yelled. "I'm running out of bummets!"

"What?"

"Bummets! The stuff my sniper's shooting!"

"They're BULLETS James." Remus yelled right after he blasted the holographic national bank with a swipe of his wand."

And then, James suddenly stopped.

"James! WHAT are you doing?"

Just then Remus got blasted by a bomb.

"NOOOOOO, James, how could you? You've killed me!"

"Blimey. It's her birthday TOMORROW." _That_ is when James panicked.


	6. Birthday Gifts and Lingerie Drifts

DISCLAIMER: However much we wish it; we still own none of the works of the fabulous JK Rowling.

As/N:

p: Ahehem…..we would like to apologize for the latenesness of this chapter.

R: That's _not_ a word p.

p: Well, I just made it a word!

R: How many times do we have to go through this? You can't just _make up_ words!

p: Why not?

R: Because you can't! Otherwise, people would be using words like !

p: I thought that was a word.

R: …..I have one possible reason why you think that. You're crazy. I love you, but you're crazy. So, without further ado, we present to you, dear readers, this chapter.

**Chapter 7**

**Birthday Gifts and Lingerie Drifts**

"Oh Lils! Look at this dress! Sexy isn't it?" Mary called to Lily from across the room, holding a dress. It was made almost entirely out of lace, with a long train.

"It's nice, but I doubt I could go the whole afternoon in that and heels. I mean look at the train, it's almost as long as a muggle automobile." Lily said, coming over.

"Yeah, but feel the lace, it's so soft, and it's not poofy at all. And look, it's got tiny little cap sleeves!" She said giddily.

"Hmmmmmm," Lily absentmindedly fingered the silk lining of the dress. She pictured herself in the dress; she could put a lily flower in her hair, if she made Sirius promise not to make any intentional puns about it.

"Alright," She said suddenly. "I'll try it on. But only try, okay Mary? I'm not making promises."

"Yeah!"

But after trying on the dress, she realized it wasn't meant for her. The fact that it was made entirely out of lace, you it was pretty much see through and let's just say, some people might be getting an eyeful of something they didn't want to see. So, Lily tried on a dress that completely stuck to her body.

"What do you think ladies?" she asked.

Alice was quite satisfied with it, but Mary said she looked like a white mermaid.

"Honestly Lils, all you need is some fins and a bubble head charm, and you could totally live with the mermaids at the bottom of the Black Lake."

"I think she looks quite stunning in it."

"Yeah, stunning to the mermaid king is who is _clearly_ not James."

A CLEAR NO.

And so Lily turned around and something caught her eye. It was just hanging there looking so pretty. It was strapless and completely ball gown like, with ornate swirls and designs on the skirt and bodice. It was smooth and silky and didn't have the extra cloth that Cinderella had on her ball gown. In other words, it was perfect for Lily Potter. Well, soon to be.

So, Lily tried it on and showed it to her bridesmaids. There were mixed replies.

"Sexy. I'll bet James will pee himself when he sees her."

"OOOOOOOOOOOH, PREEETTTYYYYYYY, and that bet is totally on Alice."

"Beautiful, shut up you two."

"Stunning! Let's go look for a veil!"

"Yes! And lingerie!"

"A feather on a tree"

Ignoring the last one, that was all Lily needed. With her friends consent and her conscience's approval, she bought the dress.

"Yay! Now we can look for Lingerie!" said Mary.

"Oh Merlin's beard, what do I get her?" James asked.

"You could get her perfume and flowers" said Remus.

"Nah, too typical, besides, I like her perfume, but I don't know what it is, so I might buy the wrong one!"

"Or a pet mouse"

"Very funny Wormtail. If I wanted to get her a pet mouse I'd just trap you in a cage."

"Hey! That's not funny James!" Peter protested.

"How about some sexy lingerie?"

James gave Sirius a look.

"I am not about to go into a store which I have absolutely no idea about and buy her something that she might slap me for Padfoot."

"Well –"said Sirius. "You do realize I would know what to buy, I can help you if you want. I mean, just imagine Lily in see through Lingerie."

"How do you –"James started "Wait a minute! Imagine Lily in see through Lingerie? The only person that's allowed to do that is me!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"What?"

"Muggle expression. Although I don't have a clue where Sirius got that from." Peter said.

"I know! How about jewelry?"

A sudden shock of silence swept the room as everyone processed the idea. It was James who spoke first.

"Moony you're a genius!"

"I am?"

"Yes! But- what kind of jewelry?"

"Earrings."

"Necklace."

"Another ring to go with the one you already gave her."

"A diamond studded thigh sheath with matching lingerie to keep her wand in."

"SIRIUS!" Three voices yelled at once.

"What? It was just a suggestion."

"Who sells that anyways?" Remus asked.

"No one," Sirius shrugged. "You just need the diamonds and you can stick them on the lingerie and sheath."

"Hmmmmmm," James was deep in thought. "Transforming something onto something else…" He mumbled.

Then, it was like a light bulb went off in his head.

"PADFOOT YOU'RE A GENIUS!" He cried.

"I am?"

"He is?" Remus and Peter said in shock.

"Yeah!" And with that, James grabbed his coat and ran out of the room.

"I AM a genius. Did you hear that Moony?"

"So I did." Remus said, hoping very much that James would not go with Sirius's suggestion.

"Damn. Lils, look at that piece." Mary pointed out.

Unfortunately , Lily's best friends had insisted that they would not leave the shop until they had bought Lily Mary's favourite part of the day. The lingerie.

Lily read the label on a particularly skimpy black ensemble.

"The 'Merry Widow'? Honestly Mary, I'd love to know what goes on in your mind these days. I thought Marlene was crazy until I met you. And she's dating _Sirius Black._"

"What? What's wrong with it? It's totally sexy!"

"To wear under a _wedding dress_?"

Mary pouted.

"Honestly Mary, what's up? You were never like this!"

Mary sighed. "Well you see," She started. "Remember when I was dating Randolph?"

"Yes." Lily's brow furrowed in confusion. What did Randolph have anything to do with this? "You brought him over once, remember? I, personally think you did a great job dumping him. He was such a man whore."

The other young woman bit her lip. "Well, I didn't exactly dump him. He dumped me."

"What? Why?"

"Well, even from the beginning he thought that I was a little too…conservative…..and when he met you guys, he came to the conclusion that you all were the reason why I was like that. So then he said that either I ditch you girls, or I find a way to make you guys less conservative, or he'll never take me back." Her voice cracked at the end.

Lily couldn't believe her ears. "Wait, he dumped you because you didn't want to have sex with him just yet?"

She nodded her head. "And when he met you and Alice and Marlene, he thought that was the reason why I…you know…"

"And you're trying to get us to be less conservative?"

"Well, not necessarily. I didn't want to ditch you guys, but I wanted him back at the time, so I tried the latter option. But a little while ago, I realized I honestly _didn't_ want him back, but it was hard to stop what I was doing. So….yeah."

Lily felt her heart break for her friend. She didn't think she'd survive if James ever did that to her.

"Awwwwwww, Mary…why didn't you just say so? We're your friends, we could've helped you."

Mary nodded. "I know. I just thought that you guys would get the wrong impression."

Lily smiled. "Well it's over now, so let's get back to the others."

Mary gave a watery smile. "Yeah. I think some sexy underwear and a bra would do you good."

Lily sighed in relief. "Finally. And next time, just tell us what's going on. And another thing, did you actually think it was Alice, Marlene and I that were conservative?"

"Yes."

Lily laughed. "Funny. Marlene is in love with Sirius Black, I'm marrying James Potter, Alice wants to have kids with Frank Longbottom, and you think we're conservative?"

Mary turned scarlet. "Well, Alice and Frank are married, Marlene would never let Sirius do anything she's not ready for, and as for you, didn't you make James agree to the 'no sex until marriage' rule?"

Lily smiled evilly. "Rules are meant to be broken dear Mary."

Mary gasped. "No...Lily Evans, did you actually do something totally un-Lily Evans-like?"

"May-be."

"Hey! Hey Lils! Mary!" Marlene called. "I have to get going. I promised Sirius I'd help him clean up his motorcycle tonight."

"Oh alright. I'll see you on Wednesday then? We have to pick out bridesmaids dresses too." Lily said.

"Yes, of course." And with that, Marlene gave every girl a kiss on the cheek and disaparated.

"So," Alice started. "Looks like it's just us three now….."

"Uh huh, oh! Look over there! That bra changes colour and style on your mood! See," Mary said pointing to a white ensemble. "It can go from plain white cotton to pink polka dots, to black lace!"

"Oh man, but what if it's starts of as white, and you wear a white shirt, and it suddenly turns red?" Lil wondered.

The other two women smiled wickedly. "That, my dear Lily, is a risk you'll just have to take."

Since it was much too risky, they decided they would pick another day to go shopping.

The next morning, James quietly apparated into Lily's flat. Trying not to make a sound, he slipped quietly around the house, rummaging around the fridge, opening and closing cupboards, trying not to make a sound.

When he was done, he quietly snuck to Lily's bedroom. He looked for a moment at his beloved's sleeping figure, kissed her forehead, and snuck back out as quietly as he had come, forgetting that dissaparating makes a much bigger sound than apparating.

The loud _pop!_ He made as he disappeared woke Lily up with a start.

She looked around, startled, thinking Death Eaters. Grabbing her wand, she wept into the living room, only to find a single lily flower and a note on one of the side tables.

The note was scrawled in very messy and very familiar handwriting.

_Dear Lily,_

_Happy Birthday love. Hope I didn't startle you. Anyways, remember the picnics we used to have? Our meadow should be the perfect place. _

_Love,_

_James_

_P.s I heard the muggle carnival is in town. What do you say to cotton candy?_

Smiling to herself at James's once again creative antics, she slowly got dressed, and tucked the lily James had given her into her hair.

She put her wand into her back pocket, just in case, and walked out the door in the direction of the park.

This should be fun.


End file.
